Many vehicles are equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle to avoid a collision or mitigate the severity of a collision. Typical collision avoidance control systems may, for example, provide warning to the driver when a collision threat exists, ensure that the vehicle remains stable during an evasive driving maneuver, apply differential braking, and/or perform other functions. Typical collision avoidance control systems, however, do not control the steering of the vehicle to guide the vehicle around an object that may pose a collision threat to the vehicle.